


2199 calls, and one response.

by AWarriorOfLight



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: 2199 calls, Bellarke, Cave, Etheria - Freeform, F/M, Isolation, Panic Attack, Pining, Spoilers, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, and 1 response
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWarriorOfLight/pseuds/AWarriorOfLight
Summary: If we get an episode of Bellamy surviving alone on Etherea and talking to Clarke to keep himself sane that would be amazing! What a fantastic parallel to the episode of Clarke alone on Earth talking to him to keep herself sane!Better yet, what if because of the anomaly sucking radio signals/time dilation he actually hears her radio calls and RESPONDS to them and that is what keeps him going?I’m getting so excited just thinking about the possibility of this!! That would more than make up for his absence in the past 10 episodes.-immortalpramheda (Tumblr)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to read their reunion! There will be angst.

"day 365."  
Clarke's voice crackled and echoed through the frozen cave where Bellamy had taken shelter from the deadly blizzard raging outside. He scratched his itchy beard and sighed, missing the frustration of shaving his reflection by a river. A mirror was an unthinkable luxury.

"well, I made it. A whole year. Just 4 more, till I can see you again. All of you." she cleared her throat and continued. "I really didn't think I was going to make it. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found the valley, and Madi. Even if she did give me a fair bit of trouble in the beginning, it's been more than worth it. If I don't eat another bug for 100 years, it'll be too soon. "

She laughed at that, and Bellamy couldn't help but grin. He could see the way she ducked her head down shyly and let her hair fall in her face. It never hid her glow though, and there was a jolt in his chest as he thought that he might never get to brush her hair away again. He picked up a rock and threw it across the cave. It shattered against the wall as Clarke began to speak again.

"I hope you're all doing okay up there. I miss you every day. I know I say it daily, but it never stops being true. I... I miss you all so much. Raven's quick wit, Monty and Harper, you guys are so kind and you deserve everything. God. I even miss Murphy! " she chuckled and then Bellamy could hear her breathe catch as she started to cry. He felt helpless, wanting only to hold her and dry her tears, even though this had happened over a century ago. It was unbearable, listening to her sob, alone.

"God I'm so sorry Murphy. I'm so sorry for everything you've gone through because of me. I'm so sorry Emori. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...." she trailed off and he screamed into the void, just wanting it to stop. But it didn't. It wouldn't, not till it was over. Whatever connection was pulling these messages to him wanted him to feel every day. She sniffed and cleared her throat.

"Echo... I hope you can find some peace. I'm so glad you survived. And Bellamy.. Bellamy.." the way she whispered his name the second time she said it made him breathless.

"Maybe one day I'll get to tell you how I feel, face to face. The moment your feet touch the ground, ugh. I'm just going to do it. I'm going to kiss you. And I hope you'll kiss me back. Happy new year Bellamy. Just 4 more. Good night."

Bellamy sank to the ground. He started to breathe rapidly, chest pounding, rocking back and forth. She loved him. She loved him! And he... He gave up. He got lonely and he gave up on her. Fuck! He put his head between his knees and tried to breathe deeply, wincing at the cold in his lungs, desperate for a nice hot cup of tea. He began to break, and started responding to her, connected to this woman through time and space and over a hundred years of love. He poured his heart out, talking and talking for hours, about everything he had ever wanted to say. And as the sun began to peak through the intense flurry of snow, he knew that he would do whatever it took to get off this planet, to get back to Clarke. He had been joking when he had told her it was pathetic, but he realized that it was therapeutic. An anchor. Motivation to continue onward. And he would. For her. He owed her a kiss, after all.


	2. The Reunion

The storm finally abated. Bellamy scooped some snow from the entrance of the cave, and dumped it on the fire. The temperature dropped immediately, and he regretted his decision just as fast. He shrugged his cardigan around his neck, wishing like hell he had something warmer. But he'd have to make do. He could see a village now across the field of virgin snow that he hadn't been able to make out before. If he could just make it there before nightfall, surely someone there would be able to help him. He braced himself for the trek, and headed out. The snow was thick around his feet as he trudged through, and it wasn't long before the wetness had soaked through to his feet. It took him roughly seven and a half hours, he estimated, cursing to high heaven the whole time. Other than a few bugs here and there, his last meal had been on Sanctum, and the hole he felt gnawing in his stomach overtook him at the gate to the village, and it was there he collapsed.

"..... fill the bucket... soup tonight.. guest must be famished.." Bellamy hurt, everywhere. He could hear people talking, maybe two? And the light flickering from in front of his eyelids must have been a fire. He groaned in agony, feeling his hunger rush in at full force, and sat up in a flash, gripping his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit, not that there would be anything worth throwing up. He heaved over the side of the bed anyway, without any results. Someone rushed to his side, long blonde hair filled his view, and for a moment, just a moment, he thought it was her.

"Clarke?" The woman shushed him and tucked her hair behind her ear. Three long scars dragged mountains across her face, and her eyes were a deep brown. She tipped a cup to his lips and he drank deeply, desperately.

"No, no, not so fast, you'll make yourself sick." She pulled the tin mug away and sat it on the table next to the bed he was lying in. "We'll have soup, once Olin returns from the pumphouse. It isn't far, and it's a nice hearty broth to warm the bones. But till then, I have some bread here for you. "

"Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" He tried to chew the bread slowly, but he was ravenous. She seemed not to notice, or at least, was kind enough not to mention it. He wondered how many wild travelers they got here in the village.

"Not long. About a day. And this is Bury." She shuffled around, arranging blankets and stoking the fire.

"Bury? As in..?"

"As in bury your dead, yes." She looked him in the eyes, and he wondered how many villagers carried similar marks. With a name like Bury, he wondered how many lived long enough to wear them.

"I have to get home to my people. I've been gone so long, they're in danger. Please, can you help me..." He realized then that he didn't yet know her name.

"Naryyn," She filled in the blank. "But I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere quickly. It could be anywhere from a few days, to a few months. Only the Mountain can tell."

"A few months? I can't wait that long! Anything could have happened to them already by now!"

"Howl all you want, but your protests fall on deaf ears," She countered, walking towards the window and opening the curtains. Outside, yet another blizzard raged, surging through the buildings at ridiculous speeds. "The Mountain does as It pleases, and we are at Its mercy."

It took 3 weeks and 4 days, to be exact. Bellamy had counted every one. He continued to talk to Clarke in the evenings, knowing there was no way she could hear him, but hoping against hope that she knew he was coming. When it was finally clear, he set out with Olin to make the trek back up the mountain. He knew from his first spiraling entrance onto this planet, hitting every rock before dangling to his death over a dark abyss, that this wouldn't be an easy journey to the top. But he was ready. He was so close he could almost feel Clarke's arms around him, and they made it back to the cave he had sheltered in by nightfall. The echo of her calls still haunted it's walls, and Olin was perceptive enough to notice the change in his demeanor. He had told them about his people, Clarke, possibly a bit more than he realized.

"This is her? Your woman?" Olin was a gruff man. He said exactly what he thought, and made no time for word games. They were both like that, straightforward and a bit sharp around the edges, but good. He would miss them, and their strange ways of noticing everything, and making it known. It made things so much more simple. But their comments often left him flustered, and this one was no different.

"What? No, not.. no." He stumbled over his words, and hoped the cold, red on his face, was enough to match the subtle blush that was now creeping up his cheeks. "I mean, she's not mine, Echo..." Oh god. Echo. How had he completely forgotten about his girlfriend? It had almost been too easy, talking to Clarke every night. He was ashamed of himself. How was he going to fix this? 

"If she is not your woman now, this is a mistake. Do not wait when choosing your woman. Take advantage of the time you have." He might have been a bit possessive in his wording, but he had a point. It seemed like every time he and Clarke managed to settle for a bit, something else was waiting in the wings to tear them apart again. He'd have to deal with the fallout as best as he could. Echo would be devastated, but maybe he could hope that she might understand. He fell asleep to the sound of Clarke singing a lullaby to Madi, and he drifted into dreams of oatmeal, fresh baked bread, and flowers in blonde and brown hair. They made it to the top by the next evening, and Bellamy bid Olin goodbye, and his immense thanks for everything the hunter and his wife had done for him. It was finally time. The green storm whirled in his ears as the anomaly spun around him and he fought his way through, fought his way back to her. Shades and memories bit at him, cutting at his deepest fears, but he followed his Clarke through the tempest, and was met with a blinding white light.

*****

The Bridge room filled with a rush of emerald, and Clarke was holding a gun to Cadogan's head. Bellamy tumbled through, catching himself on the wall. He was ragged, and put his other hand on his thigh to catch his breath. No one recognized him at first, this ragged man of beard and snow. Except for Clarke. She would recognize this man anywhere.

"Bellamy?" Her voice broke, and she broke out in to tears, dropping the gun and rushing toward him. She threw her arms around him, her Bellamy, her best friend, her everything. He was ALIVE. Clarke thought she might explode. He didn't hug her back. She pulled away to look him in the eyes, but there was nothing there of the man she knew in them. He looked hollow. "Bellamy?" 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"


End file.
